


Ouma the ultimate doujinshi artist

by SaioumaIsMyAesthetic



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Doujinshi Artist Ouma, Doujinshi Translator Saihara, M/M, Post-Game, Read the End Notes, also everyone survived of course, also wasnt my idea, but everyone is happy now, literal hell save me, mature for sexual references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaioumaIsMyAesthetic/pseuds/SaioumaIsMyAesthetic
Summary: A hell where Ouma is a R18 Saiouma doujinshi artist and Saihara is his english translator.





	Ouma the ultimate doujinshi artist

Ouma hadn't been listening in class, instead drawing his beloved Saihara-Chan! He opted to just draw him since the next scenes in the current doujinshi he was drawing (of him and Saihara of course!) was up to a part that he'd rather wouldn't be found by his teachers or classmates. Sure he's of age but in  _class?_ He'd rather that the school didn't know about his huge ass crush on his favourite detective. 

Did he forget to mention? He's a really popular online doujinshi artist of the previous Ultimate Supreme Leader and Ultimate Detective. The fans went wild for his R18 saiouma shit posting and he couldn't put into words how happy it made him feel that so many people felt that him and his beloved should be together! 

"Ouma-kun? Are you okay?" Speak of the devil! Saihara-chan really was too good for him. He shouldn't worry about him so much, not when it made so many ideas sprout from the back of his mind. Fuck he has a boner now.

"Just fine my beloved! If I was sick I'd get my amazing twin to cover for me nishishi~!" Ouma quickly responded before those beautiful golden eyes could figure out exactly what's wrong with him. But what if he found out? Would he make plans for us later? What if he feels the same and wants--

"You don't seem-"

"Class dismissed. Make sure to revise for the quiz we have next week!" Ouma thanked the lords in heaven (except Atua, he will never bless Atua) that he managed to get out of that classroom before Saihara could finish that sentence and make him explain just what is wrong with him.

* * *

Once Ouma was safely in his dorm he opened up his laptop and opened up his messenger and art app. He's got this wonderful english translator who he managed to befriend a long time ago, even before he drew doujinshi! Though he did remind him of Saihara-chans shyness when they first met but he's long since shrugged it off as a coincidence. 

**Unread messages | 16:34pm**

**Translator~Chan:** **Hey Violet, what are you up to right now?**

 **HorsemanOfTheApocalypse:** **Nothing much, just about to draw the explicit scenes for "Its a secret"**

**Translator~Chan: Hm alright, email me it when you're done**

**HorsemanOfTheApocalypse: Will do Blue! ;)**

Ouma really loved his career, he got to escape into a reality where he was with Saihara-chan whilst making money so he couldn't ask for anything better. Sometimes he wondered if Saihara read his work and was one of the "Anonymous" people who commented on his own posting website. There was no way in hell that Saihara-chan actually liked him though, he was an amazing former detective who wanted to find out the truth and Ouma was a liar, if Saihara did like him then it'd just be because he wants to find the truth from his lies. At least that's what Ouma kept telling himself.

Ouma couldn't remember when he started drawing this doujinshi of him and Saihara, his crush on him had developed in the game and once he found out it was a virtual reality he couldn't help but try to end it by dying. There was nothing to be afraid of afterall. It might've started when he was discharged from the hospital and admitted to the real Hopes Peak high school and he discovered a thread online of fanart with him and his Shumai. Some artists would do tooth rotting fluff (even sweeter then his stash of grape panta) but some would draw extremely explicit scenes between them. This caused a chain reaction of him discovering doujinshi-  _Kaito and Maki smut? ewww-_ and he thoroughly enjoyed each one. 

It was at this point when Ouma realised he had a better then average artistic talent (not as good as Angie though, damn her) and he started off with just fanart. After a while he got praise and commissions! This eventually turned into his main way of earning money and his hobby. When Saihara was out of the Neo World Program he took up drawing doujinshi and he has never regret it. Some of his world-wide fans were asking him for translation and one even offered to be his english translator. That's how him and Blue met. Though they call each other their favourite colours (hence the names Violet and Blue) it feels like they have a personal connection that only the bestest of friends have. Almost like they knew each other in real life...

**New message | 17:58pm**

**Translator~Chan: Hey Kaede? I need help I swear I just can't deal with this damn crush on Ouma hhhhh**

What?  _What?_ It must be a mistake right? There's no way that's Saihara-Chan... His translator, the person who gets to see his doujinshi first hand. Ohymgodohmygodohmygodohmygodagipajga

**HorsemanOfTheApocalypse: ...Saihara-Chan?**

**Translator~Chan: AH UH IM SORRY THAT WASN'T MEANT TO BE FOR YOU I UHH**

**Translator~Chan: Wait...**

**Translator~Chan: OUMA?!??!?**

**HorsemanOfTheApocalype: Yes my beloved Saihara-chan?~**

**Translator~Chan went offline**

Ouma couldn't believe his eyes. His ( _HIS!!!)_ beloved Saihara-chan liked his saiouma doujinshi and thought about them that way. Ouma was going to explode wasn't he? Definitely. Okay time to not think about that and uh work on the last panel of "Its a secret"...

Knock Knock.

"Who's theree~?" Ouma called from his seat and wondered who the hell could be knocking on his door since everyone hated him- except Saihara-chan- wait fuck.

"O-Ouma-kun um..." Saihara walked in and snuck up from behind him, looking over his shoulder and at his computer and uh um-

"Y-yes Saihara-chan~~?" Ouma turned around in his chair (FUCKING SPINNY CHAIR YEET) and faced a now beet red ex-detective. A blush slowly making its way across his face managed to escape his carefully crafted mask, his brain just barely processing that porn of the two of them was right behind him.

Abruptly, Ouma stood out of his chair and pushed Saihara onto his bed, using his oh-so-famous smirk to make Saihara flinch underneath him. Carefully lowering himself to press his lips against his beloved's neck-

"oUMA KUN WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING??!??"

"K-KAEDE IT ISNT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE"

"Oh it's definitely what it looks like nishishi~!"

"im sorry ouma but I'm gonna have to cock block you because the author is under the age of 18"

"nNoOoOo bUt SaIhArA cHAaNAnan"

 **"no butts"** Kaede then pulls Kokichi off of Saihara and drags Saihara out of the room, rambling about her favourite ship finally getting together.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea taken from the Saiouma pit discord by Soviet! literally give them all the praise yes thanks  
> Link to the pit: due to unforeseen circumstances the link had to removed.
> 
> Im also not sorry for the no smut :)


End file.
